These Emotions
by thekeshia
Summary: This will end up being a Tohma/Shuichi story. summary: Shuichi is almost killed by Yuki and Shuichi ends up leaving Japan to live with a long time friend in America. While Shuichi is away both Shuichi and Tohma come to terms with their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places from Gravitation

onto the story I hope you enjoy!

--Chapter one--

Shuichi Shindo the pink haired 20 year old, full of energy, J-pop singer for the band Bad Luck walked through the dark halls of his place of employment, NG Pro. These days his usual level of energy seemed depleted. Shuichi walked at a slow pace. His converse shoes barely making a squeak as he passed vending machines every now and then. Scratching his stomach through his mushroomhead teeshirt, idly wondering how he had ended up towards the back of the building.

Shuichi had broken up with his abusive "lover" a few days ago. Shucihi slumped down against the wall, the floor was cold as he stretched his legs out in front of him. Shuichi was brooking and thus he didn't want to be bothered. First his ex lover had thought that Shuichi was cheating, which Shuichi was not. The singer was very loyal and would never cheat. Second Shuichi was trying to sort out his feelings for his boss. Yes, Shuichi Shindo has a crush on the Tohma Seguchi.

The pink haired singer didn't notice the rather tall figure walk up to him.

"Shuichi" the figure purred as it leaned down to cup the cheek of the person it was addressing.

Shuichis eyes widened in shock and horror as he was forced to look up"Yuki"he breathed out.

"Yea brat, It's me"The blond novelist stated. His hand trailing from its spot on Shuichis cheek to the younger's throat, where Yuki's hand stopped and tightened. Shuichi squeaked something inaudible. Yuki started pulling the singer up by his throat, now Shuichi was pinned to the wall by Yuki, up just so far that his feet just missed touching the ground. The singers hands shot up around Yuki's wrists in a futile attempt to get out of the older mans vice grip.

"Why?"The younger rasped out

"Because, you're cheating on me"

"n...no"

"Yes you are!...I just know you are"

"Yuki, I...I would never"

"Shut Up!"Yuki punched shuichi in the ribs, cracking and breaking some, earning him a scream from the singer. Yuki then let go of Shuichis face, but before the singer could slump down, grabbed a hold of Shuichis face, and with a considerable amount of strength slammed Shuichis head into the wall behind the singer.

After Yuki let go of Shuichis face the singer became almost lifeless, his eyes slowly closing and his breathing slowing down. Yuki, with a smug expression, assessed the damage he had caused. Finding it enough he patted the singers head, turned on his heel, and walked towards the front of NG, wanting to get out of the building.

A/N- I hope you like it, I will try to update regularly. Depending on what feedback I get I will change chapters according to what the readers want.

please R&R

thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

-sigh- finally...I got around to self editing.

to the reviewers.

Chikoge; I'm sorry that you were confused, I fixed the summary, and the title was something that I thought of on a whim.

ToriTheInvader; I know that was cruel, but things will get better I promise...and I'm not a fan of cookies so I'll pass

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation**

Hiro was becoming worried when Shuichi hadn't shown up at the studio after lunch. He had asked just about everyone if they had seen the pink haired singer, and no one had seen the man. One employee said that they saw Yuki walk in and then back out after about fifteen minutes, but no Shuichi, and that was about ten minutes ago. Shuichi was rarely ever late to the recording room (The singer had trouble arriving to work on time, but once he got going the singer was always on top of things) and Hiro was starting to get paranoid because no one had seen the singer since that morning.

--

Now Hiro found himself wandering down the hallway that led to the double doors of his bosses office.

'Couldn't hurt to ask' Hiro thought as he knocked on the doors. After hearing the quick "come in" the redhead stepped into the office and closed the doors behind him. Giving a quick bow Hiro walked up to the desk that was placed in front of a pannel of windows.

"What brings you here Nakano-san?" Seguchi questioned.

Hiro wanted to get straight to the point."Have you seen Shuichi?"

"Not since he left my office earlier"

"Oh, ok...I'm sorry to have disturbed you" Hiro turned to leave. As Hiro was about to open the door and leave he turned to face his employer once more. "Did Yuki-san by any chance come up here today?"

Tohma raised and eyebrow "No, I haven't talked to Eiri-san for quite sometime..."

Hiro took that pause as an indication to start talking " A few security guards said they saw Yuki-san enter and leave...I wanted to ask him a few questions about Shuichis behavior recently, so I thought he came up here to talk to you and mabee you knew where he went"

"Ok Nakano-san, I'm sorry I couldn't help you here with Eiri-sans wearabouts, and if I see Shindo-san I'll be sure to tell him you were looking for him"

"Thank you seguchi-san" Hiro said while bowing and then promptly left the room.

--

Hiro was walking down the steps of the lobby when it dawned on him that there was still one place ha hadn't checked. In fack the back hallways hadn't even crossed Hiro's mind as a place to check. In the blink of an eye Hiro turned on his heel and was running as fast as possible towards the back of the building, knocking anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Run.

Turn left.

Run.

Turn right.

Stop.

Look right.

Look left.

"Shuichi!"

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update, I had to self edit since my beta reader is on a trip to Japan...damn her!

And I had to totally rewrite the chapter because when I read it over I was like...no. So I hope this chapter was to your liking! as always R&R please


End file.
